The Cave of Mirrors!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Cave of Mirrors in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Our heroes continue there journey to Shalour City, where Ash's next Kalos gym battle challenge awaits. Tai Kamiya: 'Okay everybody, let's sing a song that Agumon wrote for us. '''All Heroes: '(Singing) Digimon eat and digimon fight, digimon, digimon we fight all night. Ash Ketchum: Man I like the song! Serena: Yeah me too. Agumon: Now let start sing solo Mimi. Tai Kamiya: Mimi? Sora Takenouchi: Mimi? Izzy Izumi: Mimi? Ash Ketchum: Mimi? Serena: Mimi? Matt Ishida: Singing? '''Mimi Tachikawa: (Singing) Oh give me a roll or the buffalo roam! Joe Kido: (Singing) A boy you draw. Gobba: Nice song. Rabbit: You can sing? Mimi Tachikawa: Hey come on, I have singing lesson for three years. Bonnie: I have singing lesson too. Izzy Izumi: Well at least you two will be duowit. Ash Ketchum: Well let's sing one more time. Tai Kamiya: I agree with you Ash let's go. All Heroes:(Singing) Digimon eat and digimon fight digimon,digimon we fight all..... Clemont: What was that? (The songs interrupted) Bonnie: Is this it? Serena: Uh-huh, that's the cave. Izzy Izumi: Yeah what kind of cave? Serena: It's called a Refelction Cave. Mimi Tachikawa: Sounds pretty wonderful! Stella: And mystery! - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O): The Cave of Mirrors! - - - - - - Mirror Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! - - Serena: It's Ash and the others. Ash Ketchum: Give me back my Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: Wait up Ash! Agumon: Me too! Davis Motomiya: And us too! G-Merl: (Grabs Philmac's hand) Let's go! Philmac: Wait! Bloom: Come on girls,let's follow Ash. (As Ash, Emerl, Philmac, G-merl, The Digidestined Leaders and their Digimon, Bloom, her friends, Matt and Gabumon went after kidnapper in the mirror world.) Serena: Ash, guys where did you go? Sora Takenouchi: Come back! (The heroes continued chasing kidnapper then Ash stop and look at 2 two digi-eggs) Aisha: Hey Ash, why did you stop? Emerl: What is it, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hey Emerl,guys I think that's two Digi-egg like Veemon armor digivolve into Armor-level Digimon. Emerl: You're right Ash. Davis Motomiya: Good eye Ash. Stella: Wow! There look pretty. Flora: Yeah I'll say! (They look 2 Digi-Eggs one has gold with hair and ears like Patamon's wings and other has silver covered wings and claws like Gatomon's claws) Ash Ketchum: One of the Digi-egg has Kari's Crest of Light and the other Digi-egg has T.K's Crest of Hope. Tai Kamiya: Yeah you're right Ash both Digi-eggs has T.K's and my sister's Crest of Hope and Light. Tecna: It must the Digi-egg of Hope and the Digi-egg of Light. Matt Ishida: So what you gotta do two Digi-eggs Ash? Ash Ketchum: I'll put both Digi-eggs of Hope and Light in my bag so no villians will ever steal from them. Musa: That's a great idea Ash. G-merl: Good thinking Ash. Tecna: I like the sound of it. (Ash put both Digi-Egg of Hope and Light in his bag safe and sound then zipped) Emerl: Now let's go find Pikachu. All heroes: Yeah. (All heores made it outside, but this world is different like Ash's world) Ash Ketchum: Hey guys where are we? Emerl: I don't know Ash this place is very strange. Tai Kamiya: Yeah check out the green sky that's freaky. Tecna: According to my canculation we're in the Mirror World. Ash Ketchum: The Mirror World? Bloom: We did not see that coming. Mirror Serena: Hey Ash! Agumon: '''Did you hear that?! Ash Ketchum: Serena? Mirror Serena: Don't tell me after I said you were crybaby are you. Ash Ketchum: Crybaby? Emerl: Serena now that just rude. Mirror Bonnie: Ash we found you Clemont darling we found him (Mirror Clemont run super fast) '''Mirror Clemont: I went to far! (Mirror Clemont run back slowly) Mirror Clemont: Ash, we've been searching for you! Ash Ketchum: Wow Clemont we didn't know you run so fast. Mirror Clemont: What you talking about Ash? I'm alway the fastest runner I'm really good! Sonic: That's just like me. Musa: Yeah our Clemont must be really slow. Bloom: But the other Clemont is fast in the mirror world. Stella: Yeah! The other Bonnie such a wonderful and kind girl in the mirror world. Takato Matsuki: Our Bonnie keep bothering the girls who wanted to be a keeper. Aisha: I agree with you Takato. Mirror Serena: Are you ready for a battle crybaby Ash? Ash Ketchum: Me crybaby? Takuya Kanbara: Stop calling him a crybaby are you crazy? Matt Ishida: Yeah, it's not nice to treat people like that. Bloom: Our Serena would never being so rude. Emerl: You got that good point Bloom. Tai Kamiya (Season 2): What's going on around here? Ash Ketchum: (Shocked) Tai, is it you? Tai Kamiya (Season 1): What's wrong, Ash? I thought you see me double of me and... (react like Ash) their's two of me. Emerl: Okay, this is getting weird. Takuya Kanbara: Your telling me. Bloom: What's going on? Stella: Is just me or Tai got bigger? Flora: Well Tai got taller then your not dreaming. Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Ash is that you. Ash Ketchum: Yes. Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Hey everybody it's Ash! (Everyone gathers to see Ash) Matt Ishida (Season 2): Hey Ash long time no see. Izzy Izumi (Season 2): Hi Ash! Joe Kido (Season 2): Hey Ash you look good. Sora Takenouchi (Season 2): Good to see you again, Ash. Mimi Tachikawa (Season 2): Wow, look at you. Hey Ash. T.K Takaishi (Season 2): Ash what's up! Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Hey Ash! Ash Ketchum: Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K and Kari!? Emerl: It appears this are the older verison of your friends Ash. Tecna: Yeah! Tai and his friends are now teenagers. Aisha: Well older T.K. and Kari are preteens the same age as Tai,Matt, and the others. Ash Ketchum: I know. Agumon (Season 2): Hey Ash what's up? G-merl: And the same partner Digimon as well. Davis Motomiya: Yeah I know! (Ash look on Gatomon's tailring is missing.) Ash Ketchum: Gatomon what happened to your tail ring? Gatomon (Season 2): Back when Ken he was the Digimon Emperor Unimon crushed my tail ring. Emerl: That's awful! Mirror Serena: Never mind that. So where's that Pikachu of yours? Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, now get this. Another me popped from outside the mirror then grabbed Pikachu and run off! T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Are you serious? Ash Ketchum: Totally serious. (Mirror Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are laughing) Davis Motomiya: We're telling the truth. Veemon: Yeah, that's not funny. (Mirror Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are stop laughing) - - - - Mirror Clemont: Fennekin is unable to battle. So the winner is Ash. - Ash Ketchum: - - Mirror Ash Ketchum: Here I am! Tai Kamiya (Season 1): (shocked) Their's two Ash! What's going on here? - - - - - - - (The flashback begin) Mirror Clemont: Froakie is unable to battle, So the winner is Serena. Mirror Serena: Told ya, now you see how strong I am? Mirror Ash Ketchum: Mirror Serena: You're not crying again are you? Mirror Ash Ketchum: No, I'm not crying! Mirror Serena: Oh yes you are yo check it out. Mirror Ash Ketchum: You're mean, (he rubs his eyes out) That's it, for now on, I'm gonna travel alone! (He runs away with mirror Pikachu) Mirror Serena: Wait, I was just kidding. - - - Mirror Ash Ketchum: (The Flashback ends) Mirror Ash Ketchum: I'm really sorry Ash Ketchum: That's okay. Emerl: So that's it. Bloom: Well that explains a lot. Stella: So what are we going to do now? Gmerl: Okay, let's not panic we just need to figure out a way to get out of this place and- Philmac: (In Woody's voice) Shut up! Just shut up you idiot! Gmerl: (In Buzz's voice) Philmac, this is no time to panic. Philmac: (In Woody's voice) This is a perfect time to panic! I'm lost, we're stuck in the mirror world! We're gonna be trapped in there and it's all your fault! Emerl: Our fault? No Philmac there's nobody fault. Ash Ketchum: He's right Philmac. Once we find other me's Pikachu and then we'll be home okay. Philmac: (calm) Okay. And I'm sorry I was panicing. Emerl: That's okay, Philmac. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, we'll get out of this place we promise. Mirror Ash Ketchum: - - - (Back in Refelction Cave in the Ash's world) - - Clemont: The Future is now thanks to science. Clemontic-gear on - - - - - (Back in the Mirror world) Mirror Clemont: Mirror Bonnie: - - - - - - - - - - - - (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Wobbuffet! (Back to the episode) - - Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Jessie: James: Jessie: James: Jessie: Jessie James: And James Jessie: Team Rocket blast off the speed of light! James: Surrender now prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Stormy: Surprise to see us! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies! Not you again! Mirror Clemont & Serena: Team Rocket? Ash Ketchum: Uh-huh. There a bunch of really bad guys who steal other people's Pokemon! Emerl: Those guys are my enemies and they always cause trouble too. Mirror Emerl: Really? Mirror Serena: Huh? Aren't Team Rocket and the enemies called themselves the heroes of justice. They beat up bad guys. Ash Ketchum: Heroes of justice? Tai Kamiya: Let me guess your telling us the other Team Rocket in your mirror world are the good guys? Mirror Serena: Yes. Matt Ishida: Well in our real world they are really bad guys. Mirror Bonnie: Really? Bloom: Yes. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Somethings never change. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): You better let go my friend's Pikachu right now. - - - Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha! I choose you! - Ash Ketchum & Mirror Ash Ketchum: You got Hawlucha too! - - Musa: Ash's Hawlucha is very brave and fearless. Flora: Well Mirror Ash's Hawlucha is very scared and timid. Mirror Ash Ketchum: Ash Ketchum: - - - - Mirror Ash Ketchum: Ash Ketchum: Now that's we like to hear. (suddenly Ash's bag started to glow) Hey what's happening? (Then older T.K. and Kari's digivice started to glow as well and then their digivice start to change into D-3) Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Our digivice are changing. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): But how? Ash Ketchum: I know it's the digi-eggs. (Ash unzip the bag and open it) Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Where do you find it Ash? Emerl: He found 2 digi-eggs in the cave. Bloom: I think both Digi-egg of Hope and Light belongs to older T.K. and Kari. Tecna: Yes,that explains their digivice changed into D-3. Aisha: Ash tell older T.K. and Kari grab both Digi-egg of Hope and Light on your left and right hand. Ash Ketchum: You got it Aisha! Now T.K. grab the digi-egg of hope on my left hand. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Got it Ash. Ash Ketchum: And Kari you grab the digi-egg of light on my right hand. Kari Kamiya(Season 2): Okay! Davis Motomiya: Remember I told the armor digivolve power now it's time Ash. Emerl: You can do it Ash. Tai Kamiya (Season 1): Give it everything you got Ash. Bloom: We know you can do it Ash have faith in you. Takuya Kanbara: We believe with you Ash. Izzy Izumi (Season 2): Go for it, Ash. (Everyone nod) Ash Ketchum: Okay are you ready Patamon and Gatomon. (Gatomon (season 2) and Patamon (Season 2) are nod) Ash Ketchum: All right! Digi-armor Energize! (Patamon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon Flying Hope) (Gatomon (Season 2) Armor digivolve to...Nefertimon The Angel of Light.) G-merl: Oh my goodness other Gatomon and Patamon armor digivolve!? Bloom: Wow! Flora: Awesome! Stella: Alright Ash! Emerl: Way to go Ash you did it. Davis Motomiya: I knew you can do it. Tai Kamiya (Season 1): You're the man. Takuya Kanbara: Now Team Rocket and villians are in big trouble. Philmac: Yeah big time. Musa: Gatomon and Patamon armor digivolve into two new armor level digimon. Tecna: Yeah! I have to agree with you Musa. Aisha: They're so powerful wait until the villians gotta see this. Takato Matsuki: Hey Ash who are those Digimon? Ash Ketchum: He's Pegasusmon. As Patamon he used the Digi-egg of Hope to armor digivolve. His Star Shower attacks stops his ememies and send them to outer space. Veemon: And that's Nefertimon. She is a flying, fighting machine with nine lives, and she's quite a shock when she tosses those Rosetta Stone of hers. Mirror Serena: I'm impressed Ash! Mirror Bonnie: They're look amazing! Mirror Clemont: Now that's what I call the great magic. The Trix: (growls in anger) Jessie:(Shocked) What in the world? James:(Shocked) They became new Digimon. Meowth: We gotta stop those two. Jack Spicer: Jackbots! Zach : Zachbots! Jack&Zach: Attack! ( Pegasusmon&Nefertimon: Golden Noose! - - Ash Ketchum: Come on guys let's teach those villians a lesson and they shall never forget. All Heroes: Yeah! (Agumon (Season 1) digivolve to Greymon. Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon) (Gabumon (Season 1) digivolve to Garurumon) Davis Motomiya: Digi-armor Engerize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the Fire of Courage) Takato Matsuki: Digi-Modifity! Matrix Digivolution active! (Guilmon Matrix digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! (Takuya beast spirit evolve to BurningGreymon) Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Let's do it Agumon! (Agumon (Season 2) warp digivolve to WarGreymon (Season 2) ) (Gabumon (Season 2) warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon (Season 2) ) (Biyomon (Season 2) digivolve to Birdramon (Season 2). Birdramon (Season 2) digivolve to Garudamon (Season 2).) (Tentomon (Season 2) digivolve to Kabuterimon (Season 2). Kabuterimon (Season 2) digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Season 2).) (Gomamon (Season 2) digivolve to Ikkakumon(Season 2). Ikkakumon (Season 2) digivolve to Zudomon (Season 2).) (Palmon (Season 2) digivolve to Togemon(Season 2). Togemon (Season 2) digivolve to Lillymon (Season 2). ) Bloom: Come girls let's do it. Magic Winx! (Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora and Aisha transform into Fairy form.) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Alright guys let's finish them up. BurningGreymon: We're ready you are Ash. Ash Ketchum & Mirror Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunami! Pegasusmon: Star Shower! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! WarGreymon (Season 2): Terra Force! MetalGarurumon (Season 2): Metal Wolf Claw! Garudamon (Season 2): Wing Blade! Lillymon (Season 2): Flower Cannon! MegaKabuterimon (Season 2): Horn Burster! Zudomon (Season 2): Vulcan Hammer! Bloom: Dragon Fire! Musa: Sonic Blaster! Flora: Octo Ivy! Tecna: Electric Pulse! Stella: Solar Flare! Aisha: Plasma Force! Emerl: Starburst Thunder! Philmac: Twin Flarebolt Cannon! G-merl: Windstorm Typhoon! (They fire all together on Team Rocket and the villians in the big explosion) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: And there they go! Ash Ketchum: We did it guys! All Heroes: Yeah! (at sunset) - - - - - - Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Kari I think you should go with Ash, Emerl, my young self and others in their world. Matt Ishida (Season 2): You too T.K. they really need you and Kari help. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Thanks Tai. T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Okay thanks Matt. (Older T.K. and Kari hug on their older big brothers) Tai Kamiya (Season 2): Ash take good care my sister and Gatomon for us okay. Matt Ishida (Season 2): Same goes to my T.K. and Patamon alright. Ash Ketchum: We promised and we will Tai and Matt. Emerl: We will protect them older Tai and Matt. - - - - - - - (Back in the real world) Bonnie: Will we see Ash,Emerl, and the others again? Clemont: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Ready for our adventure older T.K and Kari? T.K. Takaishi (Season 2): Yeah. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Ready when I'm ready. Patamon (Season 2): We're ready! Gatomon (Season 2): Our journey is already began. Ash Ketchum: Then let's go! Narrator: We encounter the older digidestined and their digimon in the mirror world. The older Tai, his friends and their digimon stay in Emerl's Secret Base while older T.K., Kari and their digimon joins Emerl, Ash and their friends on a journey. On top of that Ash has found two Digi-Eggs of Hope and Light which allow both Gatomon and Patamon armor digivolve into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. - - (Now we go to the villains walking in the mirror world) Stormy: I hate this place! - - - - - Jessie: What's with this place?! Mirror Jessie: What's with this place is compassion into light! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mirror Francisco: '''The Animals of Justice have arrived! - - - - - - '''Mirror Team Rocket: Team Rocket, good night! (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts